Best Friend
by MrsPattinson-Cullen
Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends forever. Both being secretly in love with each other but neither have ever admitted it or confessed to one another. Now Bella is set to marry Mike Newton. Can their love for each other finally be free? All humans.


Edward and Bella has been friends their entire life. Little did they know both parties have kept a secret from each other for many years. This secret was born on the day when they first met. It was a sunny day and little Edward was in the sandbox building his makeshift castle. Lo and behold, while building his castle little Edward noticed that his light was being blocked. He looked up and he saw an angel. She was blocking his light but in that very moment, nothing mattered. He needed to know who this beautiful angel was. He was sure that time has stopped and in this very moment, only she existed.

"Hello."

Her voice was so soft and gentle. How can he not fall in love?

Little Bella was at the park with her mother. Not really wanting to go, she was putting up a fight. After 5 minutes of trying to convince her mom to go to the library instead, she gave up. While her mom chat with a friend, little Bella looked around. She never really felt comfortable in a big crowd. Then a light caught her eye. A ray of light was reflecting off this little boy's hair in the sandbox. Oddly enough, he had bronze hair. Having never met anyone with bronze hair before and standing there while her mom chat wasn't that much fun, Little Bella decided to be brave. She walked up to the little boy and seeing him distracted, she decided to just watch him build his little castle. Next thing she knew, he turned his head upward and for her, it felt like the wind stopped billowing, the air dissipated, and the sun just shone this bright light. She was in love and she didn't even know it. All she was able to do was muster a little meek, "Hello."

They were inseparable ever since. Throughout middle school, high school, and now college, Edward was always there for Bella. When she had a major crush on Mike Newton and started dating him, Edward was the one who told her how to handle any and all situations. When it was time for Bella to have her first kiss with Newton, it was Edward who practiced with her. She was his first kiss and the most meaningful. To her Edward was her best friend. The person she could turn to when she needed him. She's always been attracted to him but since they grew up together, she didn't think he saw her as any more than just a friend. She would never have a chance or so she thought.

Edward has always been popular but he never cared for it. Edward, standing at 6'3, bronze hair that always seem to be perfect, soft lips, and smoldering eyes that seem to be golden, were wanted by all the girls in school. Every single girl wanted him and every guy wanted to be him. Yet, he was never a jerk. He's always there to lend a helping hand and he's genuinely nice to everyone.

Bella is an attractive girl although she may never admit it. She's 5'4, petite, deep brown eyes, with brown soft curls. She's smart but yet clumsy. Lucky for her, Edward is always there to catch her when she trips or fall. It seems when she needs him most, he just happens to always be there. He has such an uncanning ability to always show up at the right moment.

Though they grew up together, both secretly in love with one another had never discussed their relationship or tried to bring it up. Edward, for fear of losing Bella, never wanted to tell her how he felt. He would rather have her as a friend than to push her away if she does not reciprocate his feelings. Bella, thinking she would never stand a chance against all those pretty girls that are always after Edward, never brought it up for she also would rather have him in her life as a friend as opposed to not having him in her life at all. For years their relationship was always on a friendly level. That is until things started getting really serious with Mike Newton.

It was graduation day. Edward excited about receiving his Bachelor's Degree in Computer Science and Political Science but also because he and Bella made a promise that once they graduate college, they would backpack across Europe together. It would be just he and Bella. He had looked forward to this day for so long because he was going to use this trip to confess his true feelings. However, destiny can sometimes be cruel.

Bella who was getting ready for the graduation ceremony was also excited about the trip with Edward. She didn't know how Mike would take it but she can't back out of this trip now. They've planned this since high school and she was looking forward to spending some alone time with him. She knew that after the trip, they would probably part ways since he would need to live his life and probably wouldn't need her in his life anymore. As she wait for Edward to pick her up, much to Mike's dismay but reluctantly agreed, she wore her favorite blue dress which happened to be Edward's favorite dress on her also. She knew how she felt was wrong but she couldn't change it. She loves Mike because he's sweet to her. He reminded her of a golden retriever. How can you not like a golden retriever? However, Edward was always on her mind. Lost in thought, she didn't hear the knock on her door. She turned around and in her doorway stood Edward all decked out in his suit. He was the epitome of gorgeous. She was breathless.

Edward pulled up to Bella's driveway and parked his Vanquish next to Big Red (which he dubbed her red truck). He tried to convince her to sell that old thing but she wasn't having it. He walked up to her porch and rang the doorbell. Charlie, who happens to be Bella's father and Forks' police chief, opened the door and let him in. Since she was just finishing up, Charlie told Edward he can go upstairs to get her. He climbed the stairs and took a moment to look at all the pictures hanging on the wall. They were pictures of Bella at various stages in her life. It brought a smile to his face and for a moment made him wonder whether his kids would look more like him or Bella. Immediately, he pushed that thought out of his head.

He walked to her door and knocked. No answer. Knock knock. Yet no answer. He opened the door and he was taken aback. There she was standing in front of the window dazing off like she always does. She wore his favorite blue dress and the way the light reflected off her body, it made her seem ethereal. He didn't know what to say. All he could do was stand there and take in her beauty. She really was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. She turned around and they stood there for God knows how long just gazing into each other's eyes. When they realized what they were doing, both turned away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were standing there and it sort of took me off guard." Bella laughs nervously.

"No… no… it was my fault. I apologize for intruding. It's just I knocked but no answer so I got worried." He smiled his half smirk smile.

"Well, we should get going. Graduation isn't going to wait for us." She grabbed her white long sleeve in case it gets cold and headed out the door.

"Wait," he pleaded. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. He walked up to her and pulls a lock of her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Her face blushes beet red and she hopes he doesn't notice it. His hands glided down from her face to her shoulder and they were standing face to face.

"Look, I just wanted to tell you how proud I am. Also, I am looking forward to the trip to Europe that is if you still would like to accompany me there." He smiled his half smile yet again.

"Of course. I can't wait. A promise is a promise, remember?" She playfully punches him in the shoulder.

"Shall we?" He stood beside her and put out his elbow for her to take. She looped her arm in his arm and they descended from the stairway arm in arm.

Back at the stadium where the ceremony was being held, Mike Newton was pacing nervously trying to remember his speech. He spoke with the ceremony coordinator and everything was all set and ready to go. Tonight just maybe his second most important day of his life.

As Bella and Edward arrived at the stadium, they were pulled apart and told to take their assigned seats. Mike, having spot Bella, ran up to her and kissed her deep. This of course took Bella by surprise. She was never really comfortable with Mike kissing her in public especially when Edward was only a mere 10 feet away. She swore he had a scowl look on his face but thought maybe it was only wishful thinking.

"Hi hunnie. You look amazing, as you always do. I can't wait to see you walk across that stage tonight. I'm so proud of you." His eyes were filled with wonder. All the while Bella is thinking that she can't continue to lead him on anymore.

"Thanks. I'm proud of you too. I'll talk to you later, ok?" She gave him a quick hug. At that moment, she decided that she couldn't wait anymore and that she would confess her feelings to Edward. Nothing is worth anything if no risks are taken. As she made her way to Edward, Jessica cut her off and looped her arms around Edward's neck. She pulled him down and kissed him long and deep. All Bella could do was stand there and watch. She felt stupid to even think that she was going to go and make a fool of herself.

"Thank you, Jessica." She whispered. Somewhere caught in between hurt and anger, Bella stormed back to her seat.

When Edward saw Mike kissing Bella, he was hurt but angry at the same time. Every time he sees them together, a part of him dies. He stood there watching because it was all he could do. It's what he's always done. He's waits and watches her. He saw her making her way to him and next thing he knew, his line of sight was blocked by Jessica. In the next moment, her arms were around his neck and she kissed him long and hard. When he finally was able to pry her little fingers off of his neck and her lips off of his, Bella was no longer in sight.

"Excuse me," he said to her curtly. A look of shock and hurt went across Jessica's face as he watched him stormed away. In the background they were calling the students name onto the stage to get their degree. To be different from all other years, they decided to call the names backwards in alphabetical order. Edward searched everywhere and still couldn't find Bella. Until finally he found her standing behind a flagpole.

"Bella… there you are. I've been looking all over for you."

"What for?"

"Listen, there is something that I need to talk to you about. Something that I've kept from you for a long time and I think it's time that I tell you what it is."

In the background the dean was calling for Bella.

"Isabella Swan." There were cheers coming from the crowd.

"Isabella Swan, please come to the stage."

"Edward, I have to go. Can we do this after? It'll be quick."

"I really need to talk to you," he said urgently.

She caressed his face and said, "I have to talk to you too. I promise we'll talk after I go get my degree. I have to go. Aren't you going to come cheer me on?"

"Did you really have to ask?"

She jogged to the stairs while he stood in the back and watched her climbed up the steps. As she made her way across the stage, she shook hands with the dean and had her degree in hand, when the dean told her that there is something else for her and she needed to wait a second. That was when Mike walked up to the stage and grabbed a microphone.

"Bella, I've worked hard for four years waiting for this day to come."

Oh no… this can't be happening. Bella was freaking out. She can't believe that Mike would do something like this. Edward couldn't believe it either. Mike can't be serious, can he?

"I worked hard for my bachelor's degree but I would respectfully give it back because I don't want to be a bachelor anymore." Cheering and applause erupted from the crowd. There were tears in Bella's eyes but sadly, they were not tears of joy. Mike, however, thought they were tears of happiness.

"Isabella Swan, here in front of your family, friends, professors, and alumni, would you give me the honor of being my wife?" He knelt down on one knee and took out the ring and presented it to her.

Bella being in total shock, couldn't say anything. Here she was standing on stage in front of hundreds and hundreds of people, what is she supposed to say. The stadium was filled with cheering and it was really hard to hear. Bella decided to go with the truth.

"I can't." She couldn't hold it back and started crying, however, due to the extreme noise, Mike didn't hear her answer and mistook her tears for tears of happiness and put the ring on her finger and kissed her. No one was more shock than Edward. He couldn't believe she said yes.


End file.
